


Come and Trim My Christmas Tree

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: 48 Rules [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Jensen Ackles. And the sex is pretty hot. And, you know, when he's not being a bitch, he can be kind of sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Trim My Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】来装饰我的圣诞树吧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940275) by [ihatethisname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatethisname/pseuds/ihatethisname), [zombie_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_M/pseuds/zombie_M)



The first time Jared caught Jensen singing "Santa Baby", he immediately ran to call Jensen's new personal assistant. At Jared's insistence, this one was a no non-sense, take-no-prisoners, eerily efficient blonde woman named Alona Tal. Well, Jared appreciated her personality but the efficiency and the gender were the most important factors. The last thing Jensen –or Jared—needed was a male assistant of any age or efficiency level considering that Jensen spent more time flirting with any potential male candidates than asking such pertinent questions as, "do you have a resume?" and "may I see your list of referrals?" or even "you do realize this is a job and not a dating show, right?".

"Jensen Ackles' office," Alona answered on the second ring.

"Alona, it's Jared. Listen, Jensen isn't doing a holiday-themed album or concert or bonus track or anything, is he?" Jared spit out in a rush.

"Wow, no hello or anything," Alona laughed. "And no."

She hung up on him then, not that Jared blamed her considering that he knew from personal experience that all of Jensen's craziness was more than a full-time job and surely she had better things to do than answer questions from the man's boyfriend. Okay, maybe not boyfriend. Lover? Live-in roommate with benefits? Jared still didn't know how to define their relationship since returning from a whirl-wind romance in Europe and it's not like Jensen was open to discussing it. He tended to wave his hand dismissively and say, "labels are so passé, don't you think?" which really didn't help at all.

**

"So, what do you think?" Jared asked Chad over lunch after rambling about the whole situation.

Chad snorted. "I think you're an idiot for dating the guy or whatever it is you're doing."

Jared forlornly poked at his salad. "I don't know. He's _Jensen Ackles_. And the sex is pretty hot. And, you know, when he's not being a bitch, he can be kind of sweet."

"I'm eating here, man," Chad gagged. "And maybe he just likes that song. Only you would immediately leap to 'oh my god he wants a ring or a platinum mine' from that."

"I just don't think he realizes that I'm not one of his sugar daddies." Jared viciously stabbed a piece of spinach, wishing he had ordered pasta like Chad instead of going along with one of Jensen's crazy dieting schemes. "I mean, I saved up a lot while I was working for him, but I'm not even close to being a millionaire by any means."

"So if not a ring, what were you planning on getting him, anyway?" Chad asked through a mouthful of pasta.

"Oh, shit." Jared resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. "I have no fucking clue. What do you get the man who has everything when you're on a budget?"

"A tie?" Chad suggested.

Jared threw a piece of lettuce at him. "That's not helpful."

"A really nice tie?" Chad added, clearly trying not to laugh.

"I hate you," Jared pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chad forked up a huge bite of pasta. "You just wish you were me and could eat carbs."

"I can eat carbs," Jared muttered under his breath.

"Not if you want to keep yourself all pretty for your man." Chad batted his eyelashes and then shoved the whole forkful of pasta in his mouth. "Mmm."

Jared reached over and stole Chad's fork. "Give me that." He grabbed his own mouthful of pasta, savoring every bite. "Oh god, that is good."

"Dude, when you're making orgasm noises over pasta, something is wrong with your life." Chad ripped the fork out of Jared's hands. "Get your own damn food."

"Mmm," Jared answered, still lost in a blissful haze of carbs and butter.

**

Jared came home on Christmas Eve after trying really hard to find Jensen a gift but coming up empty, to find at least a 20 foot tall Christmas tree standing in the foyer and Jensen on a ladder hanging ornaments. From Tiffany's. Jensen on a ladder actually trimming the tree was a shock in itself, but adding in him singing that damn song again pushed Jared over the edge.

"Are you expecting a platinum mine?" Jared shouted up at him.

Jensen peered down at Jared from his perch. "Hello to you too, dear."

"Seriously," Jared pleaded as he stepped up to the base of the ladder. "Because you know I'm not rich and I can't afford that and I don't even know what to get you for Christmas because you already have everything."

"Not everything," Jensen said. He climbed down the ladder and into Jared's arms and then nodded up toward the chandelier.

Jared looked up to see mistletoe and laughed. "You want a kiss? I kiss you all the time."

"Well…" Jensen slid to one knee. "Not after this." He opened up a velvet box and held it in the palm of his hand, revealing a platinum band. "Marry me?"

"Wow, umm." Jared blinked at the ring.

Jensen's face fell and he started to close the box. "Too soon?"

"No, no." Jared hauled Jensen up to his feet and pulled him close. "Just, how do I top that?"

"Like this." Jensen pressed his lips softly against Jared's and then pulled back and grinned. "And saying 'yes' wouldn't hurt."

"Yes, yes I'll marry you," Jared said immediately, happy to finally have confirmation that Jensen did see him as more than a live-in hook-up. "Of course I'll marry you. I mean, I love you."

"I love you too," Jensen smiled and then kissed Jared again. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jared repeated softly against Jensen's lips before pulling back and grinning. "Now call your lawyer because we're totally getting a pre-nup."

Jensen laughed. "Let's save that for the next big holiday, huh?"

"Only 48 more days until Valentine's Day," Jared sing-songed.

"I take it back." Jensen backed away, a devilish grin on his face. "I'm not the marrying kind."

Jared chased after Jensen, laughing all the way. Not the marrying kind, Jared's ass.  
  
**  



End file.
